The World Behind The Mirror
by KrispyKiwii
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Kiwii. One day she discovers something very strange about the bathroom mirror. She then ends up in this colourfull world filled with both nice and dangerous creatures. She meets a lot of characters that is both from Anime and some that could be taken from Alice in wonderland. Kiwii has to face some danger to get home. but is she brave enough?


**The world behind the Mirror**

 _Most of you have heard the story of Narnia, the magical world in the closet,_

 _and maybe also alice, who fell into the rabbit hole and ended up in wonderland?_

 _But have you ever heard of Frantropolis, the magical place behind the mirror?_

 _Let me tell you a story, a story from my childhood, a story, a fairytail I will never forget._

 _ **(Chapter 1 - the mirror)**_

"Mom, is dinner ready yet?"

I was waiting for dinner.  
the clock was precisely 19:00 PM.  
We normally had dinner at this hour, but today mom was making something really good, but good things take time.

Oh thats right, my Name is Kiwii, and if you wonder why im named after a fruit, its a long story.

"Dinner is served honey, eat up!"

I got a plate filled with peas and beans and some brown stuff that looked like meat.

"Mom, what is this?" I asked scared.

"It's my great grandmother Fillie's famous Stew" She replied.

I went to my room, after not feeling so hungry anymore.

My room was filled with posters, plushies, figurines, pillows, games and dvds, and everything was japanese.

I'm what they call an otaku.  
If you are not familiar with the term otaku, it's means a person whos obsessed with Japanese stuff.

I layed on my bed.

"If only I could wave my hands, and this giant burger fell right into my hands"

My tummy was growling.

I wasn't allowed to have food, unless I had eaten real dinner.  
My mom, Margrethe, was a strict and not very fair mother, but she meant a lot to me.

My dad, Tom, died in the war 3 years ago.

I miss him, but i've learned to remember the good things, instead of crying over the bad things.

I sat down infront of my computer and hit the power on button.

My Computer started, and logged into my account.

"Konbanwa" I said quietly to the screen. It meant good evening in japanese.

I was a lonely child, with few friends, so i'd learned to use my wild imagination to either make friends that was not real or simply talk to my stuff to keep me company.

I'm weird, I know, but being weird is what I do best.

 _XoxoNekobabe33 joined the room~_

A new imvu avatar entered the chatroom I was in.

I was dressed as a kawaii girl.  
kawaii means cute in japanese but it also can be a certain way of looking.

Often light or strong, cute clothes are put under kawaii.

I had pink and white striped kneesocks, a white long sweater with a teddy bear on it, a black neko hat and a black and white stripped tail.

I was known as 500% random Kiwii.

"Aww, no friends online today, at least no friends I can chat with.."

I logged out.

"Maybe i'll go take a shower"

I slowly made my way to the big bathroom.

when I came into the bathroom I stopped and looked at my self in the mirror.

"Hello there" I said to my self as if I was expecting my reflection to answer me back"

I started undressing, but then suddenly the power went out.

"Mom" I screamed!

But no one answered.

I slowly tried to find my way out of the bathroom but it seemed like the door had dissapeared.

finally I found the door and as I was just about to open it the mirror in our bathroom started glowing neon blue.

I looked at it.

"Come" a little voice whispered from the mirror.

"Me?" I asked stupid.

"Come, come to Frantropolis"

I looked like a question mark at the mirror.

"What? who are you, and what is frantropolis?"

"Frantropolis Kiwii, Frantropolis"

"How do you know my name?"

The mirror stopped glowing, and turned back to normal.

I'm a very curious girl so of course I went closer to the mirror.

I looked into the mirror and suddenly this force, sucked me into it.

I screamed as I fell into a swirling, portal looking hole.

Boom.

Darkness.

Soundless.

I opened my eyes, and was met by this new world looking back at me.

"Were am I?"  
_

 _ **(Chapter. 2 - Ochi)**_

"You're in Frantropolis, welcome to my magical world my friend"

I turned around and a girl in a top hat stood there smiling.

"Who in the world are you?" I asked the creature.

" I'm Ochi, who are you?"

I stood up.

" I'm Kiwii, and my friend's call me...kiwii, if I had any"

" You don't have any friends?" ochi asked with a sad look on her face.

"Not many" I replied.

"Well dont worry, if you like I can show you around the magical world you just fell into"

"Huh?"

I didn't have time to ask more, before I knew it the weird little creature took my hand and started running.

After we had been running for a while we stopped at a sign that pointed two directions.

"Bad way, good way" I read it out loud.

"The bad way will lead us to the most dangerous creature in this world, the Battaconder"

"Whats a Battaconder" I asked a bit afraid.

she explained that a Battaconder was half bird, half tiger and it was a flesh eating monster that would kill everything came in its way.

"let's go the good way" I said fast grabbing ochi's hand.

We walked and walked.

It felt like forever.

And as we walked I came across creatures, flowers, tree's and other things I had never seen in my entire life.

Ochi, I've been wondering, why am I here?"

" What do you mean Kiwii?"

"Look at me, I am not a weird creature from this world, I'm from the human world"

ochi stopped and looked at me with a serious face.

"Kiwii, your my friend, but please, don't call me a weird creature. The people from this world might not look or be the same as the people in your world,  
but we're still people, and animals and normal things cause

for us, this is normal"

"I am sorry ochi I didn't mean to offend you I'm just scared, and I have so many questions, because I don't belong here"

"I understand, Kiwi, but I'm a girl who believes that solutions will come as we go"

I looked at ochi as we walked.

She seemed like an adventurous type.

"Why are you smiling Kiwii?" ochi asked looking at me.

" Oh you just reminds me of this fairytail I read as a kid"

"Which was that Kiwii?" Ochi asked

"alice in wonderland" I replied.

Suddenly we came to a little cottage.

"This is the place were the Jumbo duck lives" ochi said.

" A jumbo what now?" I replied

"Jumbo duck, it's one of the many creatures that lives in this forest"

A little girl came out of the cottage.  
Some how I was not suprised it was a girl, so far we had only come across girls, and girly looking animals.

"Ochi!" the little girl ran over to us.

"Why does she look so normal?" I asked ocha low

"You were expecting a beak or something" Ochi replied as a joke.

"Hey Ochi, who is this girl?" the little lady asked.

"This is my new friend, she is from the human world, she came here by a mistake or something and were just trying to find a way to return her back to the human world.

"Oh I see" the little girl looked at me.

"I'm Kiwii nice to meet you"

"Hello Kiwii im Duckie"

Again I was not suprised that was her name.

"Well duckie we must be on our way" Ochi said and took my hand.

The little girl waved as we once again started walking.

Many hours later it was starting to get dark.

"Ochi, were exactly do you live?" I asked.

Ochi pointed.

"There!"

A big forest with a giant white table filled with cups, teapots, bread, jam and sugar was standing there.

We both sat down.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" Ochi asked.

I stared at her.

"Now hang on, were have I heared that line befor?!" I asked my self.

I clicked my fingers.

"The fairytail, alice in wonderland, your like the mad hatter only prettier and more normal"

Ochi laughed and poured a cup of tea for me.

I slowly sipped it.

"Ochi, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get home"

"I understand but I can't help you get home, I don't know how you got here in the first place?"

I started thinking to what had happend before I got here.

"I as about to take a shower when the power went out, and everything got dark, then our mirror started glowing neon blue, I ent closer and was sucked into it, next thing know im in this world"

Ochi hought for a while.

"I think i might know someone to help you"

"who?" I asked.

"Gouder"

 _ **(chapter 3 - Gouder)**_

The next morning we walked through a weird forest with all kinds of flowers and trees.

"Look at her ladies, look how fat she is"

I turned around.

A red rose was speaking to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Thats ok, it's not your fault" the rose replied.

"Ok listen rose, you're a plant, if you dont watch it I will pi-"

I didn't even get to finish.

"I don't need to watch anything, you should watch me, and maybe you could learn something cause I am gorgeous, right girls?"

A flower bed filled with flowers giggled and nodded their petals.

"Come on Kiwii, ignore these rude flowers, and let's keep walking"

We walked further.

We walked until we stopped in a special place in the forest iI cannot describle.

"Gouder are you here?" Ochi yelled.

The wind was blowing through our hair.

"Hello Ochi, long time no see"

A dog, a furry little dog laying on a branch up in a tree looked down at us grinning like he had seen something funny.

"It's a dog" I said quit suprised, thinking it would be a cat.

"Yes, I am gouder, the mysterious grinning dog"

" Are you related to the grinning cat?"

"Shh" Ochi said.

"Gouder we need your help, this is a girl who is not suppose to be he-"

"I know, she was summond her by the voice of the wind" Gouder replied quickly.

"The voice of the wind?" Ochi asked?

"Yes if she can remember, a tiny voice was talking to her before she got here"

I thought for a minute.

"Oh thats right, a tiny voice said come right before I was sucked into the mirror!"

"Thats right" Gouder smiled and clicked his fingers.

He dissapeared.

Suddenly he popped out from under my hair, very tiny.

"You see, you were summond here cause your the only one who can do this task, which you need to do if you wanna get home"

Gouder giggled and clicked his fingers once again dissapearing.

" What task?" I yelled very curious, and a bit annoyed by Gouder dissapearing all the time.

"You don't need to shout, I'm right here beside you" Gouder said standing beside me.

"The task to kill the Battaconder"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed tearing up.

Gouder looked at me still grinning.

"You can't be serious" I said while laughing.

"What, don't you think im serious?" Gouder asked.

"No cause you're allways grinning" I replied.

"Well you should never judge a book by its cover, I might grin, but maybe i'm not happy, maybe i'm sad?"

Gouder replied.

Ochi looked at us while thinking.

"Gouder, the Battaconder, if it get killed then what, what has that with making Kiwii go home to do?"

"The Battaconder ate a secret potion bottle 10 years ago, it was made by a wizard who wanted to go into the human world"

Gouder replied.

"Oh I get it, if I kill it I can cut its belly open and take the bottle?" I replied.

"yes, thats right" Gouder replied me.

"Hahahaha" I laughed again..

Ochi looked at me very serious.

"Oh no...,you cannot be serious theres gotta be another way!" I said scared

Ochi looked at Gouder, but he had dissapeared.

"Oh no." I started shivering.

"Relax, I know what we can do" Ochi patted my shoulder smiling.

"What?" I asked still scared.

"The sword of rubilaxia" Ochi replied.

 _ **(chapter . 4 - the sword of rubilaxia)**_

Ochi told me about a sword, hidden in the castle of rubilaxia.

A sword known as a familiar.

It's a sword, she said, that can transform into 3 types of swords.

It has it's own soul so if you befriend it, it will do as you say.

If not, you are in big trouble because it's known to be the strongest material ever made.

If you get it to be your partner it will make it easy to kill the Battaconder.

"Why has no one killed the Battaconder if it's that easy?"

I asked quit furious.

"Because, to get to the castle you have to go through a very difficult forest with thorns and man eating plants and dangerous creatures"

Ochi said.

I looked at her.

"I'm willing to do this" I said.

" I will join you" Ochi said friendly and comfident.

I looked out on the world.

I knew, a big journey was laying a head of us.

We had been walking for some hours when I saw this weird looking creature.

It looked like a horse, but also a dinosaur.

I walked up to it.

It had a saddle on.

"Hello" I said out loud.

"Ochi do you think there is someone here?"

"Yes it's the animal owned by the crâ's"

"Whats a crâ?" I asked.

Ochi explained the crâ's was forest elf warriors to the crâ clan.  
They used these creatures to get place fast, and their wepons was magical bow and arrows.

"Hello?" a voice came from behind the animal"

A girl with blond short hair and a black outfit came out behind the animal.

I stared at her.

"my she is pretty" I said.

"Kiwii are you into girls?" Ochi asked.

"My name is Evangelyne, but please call me Eva." she said.

I introduced myself to her, some how she allready knew Ochi.

It seemed like Ochi was very known around this magical world.

"So Eva, why are you here in this place of the world?" Ochi asked.

"I'm trying to get the familiar in the castle to finally kill the Battaconder"

"No way so are we" I replied.

"Why are you after the Battaconder Kiwii?" Eva asked.

I told her about how I got here and what I needed from the Battaconder.

"Well i'm a trained warrior if we work together I can kill it for you and you can have the bottle" Eva said smiling.

I shook her hand on it, and we continued our journey together.

Time went by.

Walking.

Throught trees, and fields.

It felt like forever.

But with Evangelyne, me and Ochi it also felt like an adventure.

We sang, and laughed, and I learned a lot about the crâ's.  
Their story, and past, and how they got to settle down in Frantropolis.

"Hey look guys" Ochi pointed at a dark forest up on a hill infront of us.

"There it is" Evangelyne said seriously.

"If we can get through that forest we'll find the castle" I said.

We walked.

Faster.

Up the hill.

Then stopped.

"For some reason, i'm very scared" I said with a shivery voice.

But Evangelyne laid her hand on my shoulder as well with Ochi,

"Were here for you Kiwii" both said.

And together we continued into the dangerous and mysterious, dark forest.

 _ **(Chapter. 5 - Thorny suprise and the castle)**_

Thorns.

Everywere there was pointy, dangerous thorns sticking out from the branches.

"Ouch" Ochi got a tiny cut from one of them in her arm.

I tore some of my t-shirt off and made a bandage around her arm.

"You okei Ochi?" I asked worried.

"Yes, i'm fine, thanks, just a scratch" She replied smiling.

"Shh" Evangelyne stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

A sound was comming from deeper inside the forest.

A scratching sound.

A crawling sound.

A sound that could only belong to a.

"SPIDER!" I screamed so loud I thought my ears was gonna burst.

Evangelyne didn't even flinch she took out her bow and shot a white ice arrow at the giant black spider coming at us.

Ochi took out some needles she had and threw them at the spiders eyes.

I was the only one frozen stiff.

I didn't move.

I didn't help.

I was so scared I could barely breath.

If it was something I feared the most, it was spiders.

"Ochi, try to toss a needle at his mouth, if we can get him to swallow one he will chock and it will give me enough time to fire another arrow!" Evangelyne said out loud.

Ochi did as she said and succeeded, the spider started coughing and moving like a maniac.

Evangelyne took her bow, pointed it at the spider, and fired a flame arrow at it, which sat the whole thing on fire.

I watched it burn into dust.

Still frozen stiff.

"You okei Kiwii, it's over now" Ochi said to me.

"Wow Kiwii who knew you were that terrified of spiders" Evangelyne said with a smile.

I looked at them both.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, i'm such a weak person,  
you both were fighting so amazingly, not even scared, and I was standing here barely breathing" I said sadly with tears building up.

Ochi gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Kiwii, we're all scared of something that makes us freeze up"

"Yeah, even crâ's have fear" Evangelyne said.

We walked further, but I still kept thinking of the spider.

Finally, we made it through the forest.

There on a big, high hill was a broken castle, a creepy looking one too.

"I-i-it's inside there" I asked quit scared again.

"Yes, inside that castle layes the most powerfull thing of all kind" Evangelyne replied.

"The sword of rubilaxia, the familiar" Ochi said.

We walked into the castle.

It was dark, and full of dust and spiderwebs

"I don't like this" I said very whimpy.

We walked into a big hall, which looked like a ruined library.

Ochi and Evangelyne started looking around.

I walked to a picture of a very angry looking man.

"Hmm, this man reminds me of my grandfather"

I stroke along the picture frame.

Then I found a little button, on the one side of the frame.

And as curious as I was I pressed it.

A huge, moving sound came and a secret door opend up.

"In there!" Evangelyne ran inside.

Me and Ochi followed her.

There on the wall, was the sword.

Evangelyne walked slowly to it and kneeled befor it.

"Oh sword of rubilaxia, wake up, we need your help to kill the strongest monster in the entire world, please with you in my hand, we will be unstoppable,  
please joine me as my partner, and familiar"

Evangelyne said it like she was talking to royalty.

the sword opened an eye.

It had an eye!

"Who might you be"

The sword spoke.

With a very deep and manly voice too.

"I am Evangelyne, a proud warrior for the crâ clan"

"What are you doing here, in my castle?" the sword asked.

"I want to have you as my partner to kill the feared Battaconder"

The sword looked at her.

"How can I know your hand are worthy enough to hold me?" the sword asked again.

"Well, i'm the first one to ever arrive here alive"

The sword looked down at the crâ kneeling infront of him, then at me and Ochi behind her.

"Very good point, very well I shall become your partner"

Evangelyne took the sword in her hand and felt this rush of power flowing through her vains.

"Let's kill some monster then" I said all hyper.

"Relax Kiwii it's still a long journey back" Evangelyne said.

Ochi grinned.

"I think I know a faster way"

Out of her top hat she took out thre red tablets.

"These are returning pills, take one and you will return home to my place" She said.

We each took one and swallowed it.

Then we blacked out.

When I woke up Evangelyne and Ochi and the sword, who seemed to have the name Rubilax was allready awake, talking about how to kill Battaconder.

"What's going on, what have I missed?" I sat up and beside them quit confused.

"We've been talking about how to kill the monster" Evangelyne said.

"Why am I not included?" I asked.

Evangelyne and Ochi looked at each other.

"itæs cause of the spider incident isn't it?" I asked low...

They looked at me, then the ground.

"It's ok I guess, i'm not much of a help anyway" I said while faking a smile.

"I think we should get going its starting to get dark" Evangelyne took her sword and stood up.

Ochi took my hand and helped me up.

"Kiwii are you ready for this?" she asked me.

I looked at her and smiled.

"After all we've been through so far, I think I am" I replied.

All three looked at each other, and then we started walking to the cave of the Battaconder.

 _ **(chapter. 6 - the fight to the end)**_

Finally we arrived at the cave.

It smelled like rotten meat and death.

A green smoke were comming from inside.

"Eww, what is this smell" I asked covering my nose

"It's the fart of the Battaconder" Ochi said covering her nose as well.

"This smells even worse than my grandmothers parfume" Rubilax said.

"Keep focused guys remember the plan we made, Ochi, you shoot needles, aim for it's eyes, if it's blind it's easier to kill as it has to use its other senses" Evangelyn said.

Everyone walked inside.

"Are you guys ready?" Evangelyne asked.

We nodded.

We started screaming.  
As loud as we could.

To get the Battaconder out.

It worked!

a big roar came, followed by fast movements.

We all sprinted outside the cave just before a giant tiger with big claws, teeth, drool dripping down and big black crow wings jumped out.

It roared loudly.

"NOW" Evangelyne screamed.

Ochi fired many needles but missed.

"Try again!" Evangelyne yelled.

I jumped up in a tree to stay safe as they wanted me to.

Ochi finally got a needle to hit the tigers eyeball.

The tiger screamed covering his bleeding eye with his paw.

Evangelyne fired thousands of arrows at the same time.

It was special arrow magic only a crâ could use.

The tiger screamed in pain and flapped his wings and got up into the air.

"After him Ochi" Evangelyne said and jump, as well with Ochi up in the air.

I closed my eyes, I was too scared to watch.

I remember I could hear fighting sounds, kicking sounds, roars and pain screams.

Then silence.

A heavy body fell into the ground

The tiger was dead.

With Rubilax, Evangelyne cut it's stomach open.

A Horrible stench came out from the monsters body, and also a tiny blue bottle.

"Here it is Kiwii" Evangelyne said throwing it at me.

I catched it.

I jumped down from the tree.

"You ready to end this epic adventure" Ochi asked.

"I will miss you guys" I said with tears.

We hugged for a long time.

"Hey,listen, if you truly believe in this magical world, I know you will be able to come back one day" Evangelyne said.

I smiled, then I drank the potion and everything went black.

Drip, drip, drip.

Sound from water dripping down.

I opened my eyes.

I was laying in the bathroom back home.

I stood up.

I wen't outside and looked at the time.

It hadn't changed?

"Oh sweety I thought you were going to take a shower?" mom asked me.

"Oh I ...just..,oh yeah I was" I was still in shock by the epic adventure"

I walked up to my room and sat down on the bed.

I could still hear the fighting stuff in the back of my head.

"If you truly believe in this world, you get to see it again" I said to myself.

I looked out of my window and up out on the starry night.

A shooting star appeared.

I closed my eyes.

"I believe"

THE END.


End file.
